Murder!- Original Rap by, RPGMinx, Chilled Chaos, and Boyinaband
by Chieko Akira
Summary: I DO NOT OWN THIS SONG! All rights go to RPGMinx, Boyinaband, and Chilled Chaos. I do quote the song at some points through the chapters. Please go listen to the original song: watch?v 68LLIjPOqno&list UUTcc3KiX3RYXhi96vI jJPA I hope you enjoy this. Rated T for slight gore and death.
1. Back Story

I DO NOT OWN THIS SONG! All rights go to RPGMinx, Boyinaband, and Chilled Chaos. I do quote the song at some points through the chapters. Please go listen to the original song: watch?v=68LLIjPOqno&list=UUTcc3KiX3RYXhi96vI_jJPA I hope you enjoy this, and I will say this story is MY interpretation of the song. I would really like it if the owners of the song read this and enjoy it.

This chapter is the back story and it gives spoilers to all chapters, but it is here if you get confused while reading the rest of the story. IT IS A SPOILER!

Song: Murder!

By, RPGMinx, Chilled Chaos, and Boyinaband

Backstory-

-Boyinaband, Minx, Krism, Chilled, and other gameplay youtubers were all friends in college.

-They all live in New York. [I know they don't actually live there]

-Minx and Krism finally got married.

-Boyinaband and Chilled stayed close friends for some reason.

-Chilled became a famous serial killer and killed 22 people. (In the end)

-Boyinaband kidnaps and kills Krism, after a bonfire with the rest of their friend group, because he was in love with her. (Verse 2)

-Minx finds this out and falls into insanity. She then goes out and kills Boyinaband to receive vengeance. (Verse 1)

-Chilled hears his old buddy has been killed and decides to make Minx his last kill, but Ze had found out what he had been doing and went into hiding. He comes to kill Chilled, but shoots minx and gets stabbed by Chilled. (Verse 3)

-Chilled remains on the loose, but had realized what he had done... The ghosts of his murder victims, his old college friends, as well as Minx, Krism and Boyinaband come back and kill him for his crimes. (Bridge)


	2. Verse 1

I DO NOT OWN THIS SONG! All rights go to RPGMinx, Boyinaband, and Chilled Chaos. I do quote the song at some points through the chapters. Please go listen to the original song: watch?v=68LLIjPOqno&list=UUTcc3KiX3RYXhi96vI_jJPA I hope you enjoy this, and I will say this story is MY interpretation of the song. I would really like it if the owners of the song read this and enjoy it.

This chapter is the interpretation of the first verse of the song. The only people mentioned in the chapter are Minx and Boyinaband.

**Verse 1- Present time:**

It was a gloomy day in mid October, the weatherman had forecasted a 85% chance of rain, and the streets of New York were as busy as they were on any other day. Boyinaband wandered the streets of downtown, but stopped to an odd noise coming from an alley way. Curiosity takes over him and he slowly walks down the dark space. Little did he know an old, rusty door opened behind him, and his friend Minx stepped out with a knife held in front of her. She silently followed him with a large grin on her face as she played with the blade in her hands.

Boyinaband followed the confusing turns of the alley until he heard a splash from behind him. He turned and stared in horror as Minx still moved closer to him. Boyinaband tried to run, but Minx quickly caught him and brought the knife close to his face. She chuckled slightly before she plunged the knife into his stomach.

Boyinaband screamed as she twisted the blade and removed it. She repeated the process multiple times and laughed louder each time. Boyinaband's screams started to dwindle, and his eyes shut as he took his last breath.

"There's not enough pores yet!" Minx screamed as she stood up and pushed him over with her foot. She shoved the blade viciously into his back repeatedly; hearing his bones crack every so often.

Minx took a step back and looked at her handy work; blood dripped in large drops from the tip of the knife. She brought it up to her face and ran her fingers through the blood coating the blade. She looked up at the dark clouds as rain started to pour down. The blood started to flow everywhere with the movement of the water. The grin on Minx's lips somehow grew wider and she laughed like a maniac as she walked away from the still bleeding body.


End file.
